Tag vom November
by Ti-An
Summary: Edward, tomber malade? Nooon. Enfin, pas si sûr... Heiderich va quand même s'occuper de lui, juste au cas ou, et finalement, c'est pas si désagréable...
1. Jour 1

Huhuh! C'est encore moi! (n.n) de retour avec une fic _Humour/Romance_, (mais comme toujours, c'est relatif...)

Ici, un de mes couples préféré: Heiderich**X**Edward... hihihi (nn)b

Donc, donc... première fic en plusieurs chapitre! Je sais pas encore combien, je suis en plein dedans... En tout cas celui-ci est plutôt court... snif _incapable_

Je sais juste que celui-ci sert à "planter le décor" lol

Pas d'idée pour le titre, donc bein comme d'hab, de l'Allemand (J'adore cette langue! Dommage que je sache pas la parler T.T) vive le traducteur Google...

Bon, pour le blabla, toujours pareil, FMA ne m'appartiens pas, (et heureusement d'ailleurs, pauvres persos...) etc!

Pour finir, j'aimerais dire que certains passages sont tirés d'experiences personnelles nn"

**Enjoy**!

* * *

**Tag Vom November**

Une fraîche matinée d'hiver, à Munich. Alfons Heiderich bouquinait tranquillement dans le salon de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec son ami et collègue Edward Elric.

Qui, par ailleurs, tardait à revenir de la bibliothèque... Se serait-il encore fait réprimander par la gérante, pour avoir rendu les bouquins trop tard? Ses sermons pouvait parfois durer plusieures minutes, et cela sans discontinuer... Alfons les connaissait bien, car, avant Ed, c'était lui qui en patissait...

Heiderich tourna de nouveau ses pensées vers son propre livre, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment sur un Edward fulminant de rage. Alfons leva à peine les yeux, habitué aux fortes colères de son ami, mais fut quand même légèrement étonné de le trouver trempé de la tête aux pieds, dégoulinant sur le parquet, la frange collée au front, et ce au beau milieu de mois de novembre…

«-Heu… Edward? s'hasarda-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?»

Le blondinet maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible. Alfons accourut vers lui et l'aida à enlever son manteau.

-Dépêche-toi de retirer tout ça et d'aller prendre une douche brûlante, dit-il en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas marcher dans la flaque que les vêtements d'Edward avaient déjà formée. Avec le temps que tu a du passé dans cet état, t'es bon pour attraper la mort(1)…

-Ca va, je suis pas un gamin! répondit Ed en le repoussant. Et puis, je tombe presque jamais malade, alors c'est pas maintenant que sa va commencer...

-J'veux pas le savoir, si jamais tu meurs d'une pneumonie, tout va me retomber dessus.

-C'est drôlement gentil c'que tu m'dit là…

-Dépêches-toi d'aller sous la douche ou je t'y emmène de force.

-M'en fout!

-J'te préviens, si t'y vas pas, c'est moi qui t'y emmène, et j'y reste pour te laver moi-même et te surveiller!

Ed rougit, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Heiderich soupira en l'observant s'éloigner, tout en pensant qu'il était quand même resté un peu gamin, et que, décidément, la vie avec lui n'était vraiment pas de tout repos…

Peu après

Edward sortit enfin de sous la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, et rejoignit Heiderich dans le salon, toujours plongé dans son bouquin.

-Finalement, soupira Ed, ça fait du bien…

-J'te l'avais dit, répondit l'allemand en souriant. Maintenant passe-moi une serviette et viens ici.

-Hein? Pourquoi? s'enquit le blondinet.

-T'inquiètes pas et viens près de moi.

Ed, pas très rassuré, le toisa avec curiosité. Alfons allait-il en profiter pour lui sauter dessus?  
Quelle drôle d'idée!

Edward secoua la tête pour chasser des idées auxquelles il n'aurait jamais cru penser, et obéit.

-Bon, si t'insiste.

Il repartit dans la salle de bains et revint aussitôt tendre une grande serviette a son ami.

Alfons jeta un coussin par terre, devant lui, et s'installa au bord du sofa.

-Assied-toi.

Edward pris un air interrogateur, et se demandant ce qu'Heiderich pouvait bien avoir en tête.

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je vais pas te manger, allez viens ici.

Edward s'exécuta, non sans quelque hésitation.

Une fois bien assis sur le coussin, entre les genoux d'Alfons, celui-ci commença à le frictionner avec la serviette(2). Edward s'étonna d'abord, mais pensa finalement qu'il s'était inquiété pour trois fois rien, et trouvait même cela plutôt agréable. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa ainsi faire docilement, quand Heiderich demanda:

-Alors, raconte-moi, comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état.

-Et bien, je marchais tranquillement sur le bord du fleuve, une calèche est passée, j'ai du faire un bond pour l'éviter, mais j'ai trébuché et j'ai roulé jusqu'au fleuve.

-Dans le fleuve? Mon pauvre ami, ça tiendra vraiment du miracle si tu n'attrape pas une pneumonie.

-Mhmm…

Ed ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Détendu, les yeux fermés, il savourait cette sensation agréable avec délice, se laissant aller contre la jambe de son bienfaiteur, qui, amusé mais mal à l'aise, devait presque le retenir pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse.

Edward luttait avec peine contre le sommeil, mais la journée n'aillant pas été de tout repos, le combat s'averra perdu d'avance. Le blondinet finit par s'avachir entre les jambe de l'allemand, profondément endormi. Alfons se résigna donc, rougissant et quelque peu embarrassé,

-Bon, je vais _**encore**_ devoir le porter dans son lit… soupira-t-il. Mais qu'il s'endorme si rapidement, cela ne présage rien de bon… Espérons juste que demain il ne soit pas trop malade…

* * *

(1)J'aime bien cette expression... "attraper la mort"... lol, parait que c'est une expression typique de cette époque, alors nn'...

(2)Une recette de Grand-Mère (la mienne en tout cas xD Petite, à chaque fois que je revenais trempée par la pluie, j'avais droit à la séance de friction après la douche lol )

* * *

Hey Hey! Premier chapitre términé!!! Vraiment court... mais fièèèèreeeuh!!!

Fic écrite a 4h du mat', postée a 4h30 nn" lol

J'ai un pôpa un peu, dison... "surprotecteur", et cette scène me vient de l'année dernière:

"Quoi?! t'es tombée dans la piscine?! Toute habillée! On t'a poussée?! Dépeche-toi, va vites prendre une douche brulante!!!"  
"Heeu, Papa, on est au milieu du moi de Juillet... C'est pas grave" Oo  
"Non, non non! Sous la douche, sur-le-champs!!!"

Donc voilà... en esperant que ce chapitre vous à plus! n.n Bientôt la suite, promis! (que cela vous plaise ou non)

Reviews plzz!!!!


	2. Jour 2

Voici le second chapitre! Le premier était un peu trop court... celui-ci est beaucoup plus long (trop long... boouh... incapable T.T) Peut-être un peu de blabla pour rien... Mais bon, je me suis quand même éclatée à l'écrire, même si c'est du grand n'importe quoi xD

Pas trop yaoi pour le moment... mais j'aimerais vraiment que les suivants soient plus chauds p Allez savoir si mon cerveau tordu sera capable de faire du lemon? hum hum... Personellement je pense que oui... xD

_En italique, les pensée d'Edward._

J'espère que vous aimerais lire autant au j'ai aimé écrire!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tag Vom November**

Jour2 :

Edward s'étira de tout son long. Confortablement enfoui sous les couvertures, il serrait d'un bras son oreiller bien-aimé contre lui. Un rayon du soleil matinal s'était faufilé entres les rideaux et venait lui chatouiller le nez, comme pour le prier de bien vouloir se lever.

_Mmm… soleil…non… pas encore… veux dormir…_

Il se cacha le visage avec le coussin, mais bien vite se mit à étouffer à cause du manque d'air et jeta le pauvre oreiller, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, à l'autre bout de la chambre. Puis il se mit sur le dos et contempla pendant quelques minutes l'immensité blanche et fissurée du plafond, perdu dans un épais brouillard. Après avoir lézardé un moment et reçu un morceau de plâtre sur le front(1), le blondinet s'étira une nouvelle fois et s'assit au bord du lit, encore à moitié ensommeillé. Son aventure de la veille lui revint alors en mémoire.

_Tomber dans le fleuve… il fallait que cela m'arrive à MOI_, pensa-t-il en toussant un peu. _Et ce mal de gorge… si je suis malade, Heiderich va plus se sentir, et insister pour me soigner… rien que d'y penser…_

Edward s'imagina alors toutes sortes de situations plus ou moins grotesque de convalescent et garde-malade… Et, comme cela lui prenait souvent, hocha violemment la tête, espérant que ses pensées ne soient plus parasitées par de telles inepties, et que son imagination veuille bien ralentir un peu et le laisser tranquille, au moins pour la journée...

_Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à des choses pareilles? Alfons est mon colocataire, rien de plus! C'est ridicule d'imaginer des trucs comme ça…_

Ed s'étira de nouveau, et remarqua finalement, à sa grande surprise, qu'il n'avait plus ses prothèses. Heiderich avait certainement du les lui retirer avant de le mettre dans son lit(2)... A la pensée qu'Alfons ai pu, ne serais-ce que **voir** ses cicatrices, Edward frissonna. Puis il se changea, réinstalla ses prothèses et sortit enfin de la chambre en toussant toujours plus fort.

-Enfin debout! lui lança Heiderich depuis le salon. J'allais justement venir te réveiller. Cela ne te ressemble pas de te lever à dix heures!

-Dix heures?! J'imaginais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps…

-Comment tu te sens? Mal à la tête? A la gorge? Au ventre?

-Un peu à la gorge… Mais c'est rien! T'en fait pas.

-On va voir ça.

-Heeu… Non. Ca va j'te dis.

Heiderich n'en fit rien et se dirigea vers Ed d'un pas décidé. Il l'observa un moment, puis lui mis la main sur le front.

-T'as de la fièvre.

-De la fièvre? Tu veux rire! Je suis aussi résistant qu'un cheval!

-Résistant ou pas, t'a de la fièvre. On pourrait faire cuire des œufs sur ta tête.

-De toute façon, qu'est ce que tu va faire? M'emmener à l'hôpital?

-Non, simplement t'ordonner d'aller t'allonger dans le salon, t'apporter un café bien chaud et partir chercher des médicaments.

-Tu va jouer les infirmiers en gros.

-En gros, oui.

-J'le savais…

Heiderich sourit et poussa Edward vers le sofa. Une fois installé, il prépara comme convenu un café très chaud et très sucré -Ed n'aimant pas tellement quand celui-ci était trop fort- et lui apporta une couverture bien épaisse.

-Bon, je vais à la pharmacie. Avec ces trois bouquins, je doute que tu t'ennui jusqu'a mon retour.

-La pharmacie et à l'entrée de la ville, pas dans le pays voisin, dit Ed en ricanant.

-Peut-être, répondit Alfons en enfilant son manteau, mais te connaissant, cela ne m'étonnerais pas que tu les ais tous les trois fini quand je serais rentré.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un dernier regard vers Ed qui le saluait de la main, et sorti.

Edward soupira. Il avala une gorgée de sa tasse brûlante en pensant à Heiderich.

_Il est vraiment comme Alphonse. Gentil, attentionné… un peu trop d'ailleurs. C'est ce qu'il rendait mon frère mignon… Mais Heiderich n'est pas mignon… _

-Il est charmant…

Edward se surprit d'avoir prononcé sa dernière phrase à voix haute. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, pris de panique.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend encore!? s'écria t-il, la tête dans les mains. Je pense encore à des choses pareilles et en plus, je fantasme carrement sur lui! Je vais vraiment pas bien! C'est dans la tête que je suis malade!

Edward avala d'un trait le reste de la tasse, espérant que cela le calmerai. Puis il se jeta dans les coussins, avant de prendre un des livres afin de clouer le bec à son imagination. Mais c'était en vain, car il avait beau tourner les pages, se plonger autant qu'il pu dans l'histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réflechir.

_Je dois vraiment avoir un grain… Une bonne fois pour toute, Heiderich et mon colloc'!!! Et en plus, il ressemble à Alphonse… si je fantasme sur Heiderich, sa veux dire que c'est pareil pour Alphonse… Sauf que Heiderich est plus grand… Plus musclé… il fait adulte… Il a de beaux yeux bleus…bleus... Zzz... _

Trop tard. La fièvre l'avait emporté dans le joli pays des songes. Edward s'endormi avec cette image du bel allemand sur lequel il était en train de fantasmer, son bouquin à peine ouvert dans les mains.

---Plus Tard---

Un claquement de porte sorti violemment Ed de sa torpeur. Il jeta un regard embué sur la pièce, avant d'apercevoir Heiderich en train d'accrocher sa veste au porte-manteau de l'entrée.

-Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillé, dit-il. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop long.

-Non non.

-T'as l'air encore à moitié endormi. C'est mignon.

Gros choc. A ces mots, Ed se réveilla parfaitement et se mit à rougir. Puis, une vision d'horreur: Les rêves qu'il venait de faire, plus lubriques et charnels les uns que les autres, et avec Heiderich comme personnage principal, l'assaillirent de toute part. Puis il se frotta enfin les yeux et essuya la sueur qui trempait son front en soupirant.

Heiderich entra dans le salon, un petit paquet dans les mains, et en vida le contenu sur la table: toutes sortes de flacons, portant differentes étiquette. Ed les observa tous uns a uns. Il détestait les médicament, presque autant que le lait.

-Ha, au fait, dit Alfons en se tournant vers Edward. Quand j'ai dit à Mme Gracia que tu étais malade, elle m'a donné ceci…

Il déposa dans les mains de Ed un étrange flacon, plus grand que les autres, et qui avait l'air plutôt vieux.

-Elle m'a dit que c'était un onguent très efficace.

-Un onguent? s'enquit Ed, peu rassuré par la réponse.

-Oui, il faut le passer sur la poitrine et le dos, ça calme la toux.

-Hein!? Mais alors, sa veux dire…

-…que je devrais te masser la poitrine et le dos avec une fois par jour, pendant trois jours…

**_BOM_**

-Huwaa, Ed sa va ? Pourquoi tu saigne du nez tout d'un coup?!

**A suivre!**

* * *

(1): Ce passage, ça sent le vecu... Mine de rien sa fait mal le platre!

(2): Mui... Peut-être n'est ce pas le cas dans le film, mais dans _mon _histoire, Ed doit enlever ses prothèse chaque soir avant de se coucher... c'est pitêtre un peu con, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça... xD

* * *

Bon... ce chapitre finit un peu brutalement, non? Enfin... la suite au chapitre suivant! Le prochain sera le dernier! Ou celui d'après... En tout cas je compte bel et bien finir en yaoi bien chaud... priez pour ma reussite... pis si comme Ed et moi vous ne croyer pas en Dieu bein... faites comme vous le sentez xD

**And reviews**! (n n)


	3. Jour 3

Et voilà, 3ème et (je pense) avant-dernier chapitre! Bon, je l'ai fait d'une traite, à 4h du mat', après une dure journée (lol), donc soyez indulgents, merci... (nn")

Les 2 premiers chapitres étaient surtout focalisés sur Ed, alors bah je me retourne un peu vers Heiderich sur les deux derniers :p

_Donc, en italiques, les pensées d'Alfons_ (n n)

J'epsère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfons leva le nez de son bouquin et jeta un œil vers la pendule. Neuf heures trente. Il posa sa tasse de café et son livre sur la table de la cuisine, et emporta avec lui la petite bassine d'eau chaude, dans laquelle trempait un linge blanc, jusqu'à la chambre. Il entra sans frapper, certain que Ed dormait encore. 

Le blondinet, allongé sur le dos, semblait dormir à poings fermés. L'Allemand posa la bassine par terre, et s'assit au bord du lit, en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis il observa un moment le visage de son colocataire, persuadé que quelque chose clochait. Il posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier si la fièvre était tombée. Il vit alors ses paupières tressaillir et son nez se retrousser.

_Il ne dort pas. _

Amusé par l'air enfantin d'Edward, il pris le linge humide et tiède et le déposa sur son front. Mais, certain que son camarade était bien éveillé, il avait une envie presque sadique de le taquiner un peu… juste de quoi lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête…

_Ha, je sais…_

Heiderich, avec un sourire pervers, s'approcha doucement et déposa ses lèvres au coin de celles du blondinet.

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent alors dans un sursaut, et il se recula d'une telle force que sa tête cogna plus que violemment le mur, faisant tomber quelques morceau de plâtre sur la tête d'Heiderich, qui s'effondra à terre en se tordant de rire.

-Non mais ça va pas ou quoi?! vociféra le blondinet. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris??!

-Excuse-moi, répondit Alfons en chassant la poussière de ses cheveux, toujours en plein fou-rire, mais c'était trop tentant! Si tu voyais ta tête!

Edward hurla sur son ami les pires noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Puis il prit un air fâché, s'assit en tailleur et se flanqua la couverture sur la tête.

-Tu ressemble de plus en plus à un gamin. fit Alfons en souriant. Peut-être que tu régresses en vieillissant…

-Je suis pas vieux!!!

Heiderich pouffa avant de ramasser le gant trempé.

-C'était qu'un simple petit baiser, dit-t-il en remettant le linge dans l'eau désormais froide. Rien de plus. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Edward ne répondit pas. Alfons se pencha et passa alors la tête sous la couverture, et fixant Ed droit dans les yeux, il lâcha:

-De toute façon, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à bien pire que ça depuis un bon moment.

Ed piqua le fard du siècle et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_Apparemment, j'ai vu juste… _

Ed baissa la tête pour essayer de cacher son visage, et également pour échapper au regard azur et certainement moqueur de son coloc'.

-C'- c'est pas du tout c'que tu crois!

-Moi, je pense que si, répondit Alfons en s'approchant une fois de plus d'Edward, qui était, pour l'heure, totalement à sa merci. Mais personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, t'es plutôt mignon…

Heiderich passa alors sa main derrière la nuque d'Edward, qui était complètement recroquevillé contre le mur, et mena son visage vers le sien. Ed résistait à peine au baiser, guidé fermement mais délicatement par la main chaude et douce d'Alfons.

* * *

-J'arrive pas à l'croire! pestait Ed, torse nu au milieu du salon. Je t'ai laissé m'embrasser! Je dois vraiment être malade! 

-Ou peut-être que t'a tout simplement le béguin pour moi… répondit Alfons en ouvrant le bocal qui contenait l'onguent miraculeux.

-Ne te surestimes pas trop quand même…

Heiderich prit une poignée de pommade et commença à en étaler sur le dos du malade. L'odeur forte de menthe et autres plantes lui montait à la tête et l'enivraient comme l'aurait fait une drogue.

-Bon, pour le dos, c'est fait! Maintenant tourne-toi.

-Heeu… t'es sûr? Je peux le faire moi-même tu sais…

-Bein, j'ai commencé, autant terminer! répondit Heiderich en souriant. T'a peur que je te mange ou quoi?

-Heeu non… pas que tu me manges…

-Quoi? Que je fasse quelque chose… hm… de ce style là?

Alfons posa subitement ses mains sur le torse d'Edward et se mit à caresser sa peau nue, le faisant hoqueter de surprise.

-A-Arrêtes Alfons… soupira le blondin, qui avait attrapé les poignets de l'Allemand et y restait agripper. Arrêtes… pas… maintenant…

Heiderich lâcha son emprise et s'essuya les doigts sur un pan de sa chemise. Edward reprit sa respiration, soulagé d'être passé à coté du pire.

_Si je me contrôlais pas, à un cheveu près il passait à la casserole… et si je fais pas attention, on atterrira dans le même lit d'ici peu… Mais pour le moment, une seule chose à faire…:_

Heiderich posa un petit baiser sur le front de Ed.

-Excuse-moi.

Et il disparu dans la cuisine sans rien dire de plus, laissant Edward au milieu du salon, l'air un peu perdu.

_J'ai eu peur… C'était trop rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide! Je l'imaginais pas capable de trucs pareils… lui qui est si gentil d'habitude… Mais ces gestes… ça doit être agréable quand il les fait doucement…_

_…_

_Et c'est reparti! Je me remets à penser à des choses bizarres! Mais, là c'était pas ma faute! Raaaah!!! Faut que je me résigne… j'ai vraiment le béguin pour lui…?_

_Bon. OK je me rends. T'a gagné. _

Après avoir cogité dans le salon, Edward se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
Peut-être qu'une douche brûlante lui remettrait les idées en place.

**A suivre!**

* * *

Pfiou! Ca se rechauffe, vous trouvez pas:p Mais le dernier chapitre sera plus chaud, j'vous le promet (n.n) 

Reviews, pleeeaaaase!!! (n n)/


End file.
